


Dada's Just Sleeping.

by kiddieknots



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Dead People, Death, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fucked Up, Gore, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Necrophilia, Psychosis, Snuff, Taboo, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddieknots/pseuds/kiddieknots
Summary: Leo had his destiny set out for him since high school.He was going to meet a nice guy, adopt a kid, live a seemingly normal life until he got too horny and decided it was enough.He would then kill his husband, only to live out his lifelong sexual fantasy with his daughter.
Relationships: Daddy / Daughter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Dada's Just Sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER*  
> Everything written here is a work of pure fiction.  
> All characters ARE 18+ and legal and consenting, as everything written is a roleplay scenario, you will see at the end that the characters are not actually children.  
> Terms like "pedo", "baby", "toddler", and ages are all there to further along the fantasy, but they are NOT referring to an actual child.  
> I am a trauma survivor who uses kinks such as extreme/dark ageplay, pedoplay, incestplay, etc. to cope and process my trauma.  
> I do NOT support actual pedophiles, "maps" or anything of the such and I will immediately report and block any that I may come across.  
> This story has some elements that may shock or disgust readers who are unexperienced in the kinks listed above, please read at your own discretion, and remember that everything is merely a work of fiction and fantasy.  
> No children were, or ever will be harmed in any of my stories. I am a law-abiding citizen who actively works AGAINST pedophiles.  
> Thank you, and enjoy the read <3.

**Dada's Just Sleeping**

**Written by: K**

* * *

Blood was dripping down my hands. Each time I looked down, the images of my husband, my _dead_ husband, flashed into my head. _Screaming. Blood. I'm hard. He's crying. I'm hard._ FUCK. My head was spinning, but I knew if I wanted to fulfill this fantasy, there was a time limit. If I wanted to make anything good come out of this before I get my ass hauled off to jail, I have to think fast. 

_Okay_. My breathing was heavy and erratic. _Checklist time, Leo._ My eyes were darting around the room. I've been preparing for this for years. Before we even got married, I knew it would end this way. I got into this relationship knowing I was going to kill him. I just wish I hadn't waited so long, because now when I look down at him, his neck sliced open, his mouth hanging open, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, lifeless, all I can see are the memories.  
But all of that is over now. In 24 hours, maybe less, I'll be heading into hell. I already decided that I'll just see myself go the same way he did, I don't care. My life long fantasy will have been fulfilled. Nothing else matters.

_Okay. I have 3 or 4 hours until the rigor mortis sets in and he gets hard._ I've researched this extensively, I know my time limit; I have to get everything ready for Kyla. She'll wake up soon, and I'll rope her into this. I'm going to make sure everything is perfect. This is my one shot.

Wiping the sweat away from my forehead, I get to work. _I have to dispose of the bloody clothes, she can't see that she'll get scared. Then I have to prop him up just right so that she can have easy access without seeing his neck._ I really should have gone with a less messy way of killing him. I could have strangled him, and there'd be no blood, but I knew I wouldn't get as hard as I did unless I saw him with blood pouring from his mouth. I felt my cock twitch at the thought as I took off his shirt and pants to throw them into the washing machine. I have no intention of actually washing them, I know I'm not getting out of this, I just don't want Kyla to see yet.  
I grabbed a cloth and wiped down the blood from his chest, leaning down to lick it. God, I've been waiting so long to taste that. Obviously, I've tasted blood before, I bite my lips enough to recognize the metallic taste on my tongue, but _his_ blood. It was different. I couldn't resist. I knew I had to brush his teeth next, but I have time. 

I took my cock out of my pants, feeling relief as the tent in my jeans finally went away. I was rock fucking solid. _Just for a minute,_ Which I knew was a lie, but I needed this. Making my way up onto the bed, I straddled around his chest. He was still fairly warm, which was kind of a turn-off, but the look in his eyes was making me salivate. My cock reached his lips and I nearly came then and there. I was shaking as I rubbed the head of my cock onto his mouth, his _dead_ mouth. His teeth were still coated with blood so it rubbed off onto my skin, but I was so worked up already that you could barely see it over the bloodshot tip of my dick. 

I softly jerked myself off, as if I was going to wake him. I had done this while he was sleeping before, always imagining his lifeless eyes staring back at me. But this time it was real. His mouth fell open so easily as I nudged it, trying to inch myself further into his throat. God, I was fucking my dead husbands throat, in the middle of the night, with my unknowing daughter sleeping in the next room. Cum shot out of me as I shoved myself down his throat. It was coated with blood which made for perfect lube. I watched it pool up in his throat, mixing with the blood and spit from earlier. I sighed heavily as I fell backwards, jerking myself off once more onto his lifeless chest. I was still fucking hard after cumming twice, perfect.

I went on with my tasks, brushing his teeth, tipping his head forward into a bowl to rid of any access blood (and now cum) that was puddling in his mouth. I changed him into new pyjamas and threw the pocket blade out into the yard. I didn't care to be cautious. At this time of night, I'd be more suspicious if I was creeping around in the dark trying to hide it somewhere.   
I checked the clock. I still had an hour until his body would start convulsing. Until his cock would get nearly as hard as mine is right now. A primal urge took over (even more so than it already has) as i threw him onto his back. 

"Jesus Mylo, I wish you could see how hard I am right now. I know you always struggled to take me up the ass, and I'm sure I'll miss your screaming and begging for me to stop tonight, but I;ll just have to use my memories." My cock slapped against his ass, I watched it jiggle as the muscles started to give up. I quickly shoved myself in, imagining his groaning as he used to do. He'd always try to squirm away, but I knew he loved it when I raped him, his cock gave it away every time. It'd hit his belly immediately as I started thrusting, pinning him down with my body weight. But this time, he was as flaccid as a limp noodle. I pounded him hard, his cold ass hitting against my thighs. I couldn't contain myself, I was fucking his corpse. 

"Fuck Mylo, so good for me baby boy. You take my cock so well, even in the afterlife." I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous I sounded, but jesus fuck I was about to cum and I couldn't stop.

"You wanna take daddy's cum up the ass? You wanna be useful for once? Always trying to run away and fight me off as I fucked you, look at you now, look where that landed you. Dead, and I'm still hammering your ass." I groaned, flopping forward onto his back as I came deep in his ass. It poured right back out as I pulled away, finally getting some release as my hardon started to die down. I grabbed his old shirt from the floor and wiped it up before rushing over to stuff it in the washer.   
_15 minutes. I have to go wake up Kyla._

Cleaning myself up and ridding myself of any spare blood, I tiptoed into my daughters room. She was sleeping soundly, her headphones still on from when I told her she could fall asleep watching a movie, (I knew that way she wouldn't hear his screaming). She jolted awake as I placed my hand on her arm, moving her softly.

"Oh-! Papa? What are you doing? It's still dark outside." She sat up and looked around, seeing no sun shine in from her window. 

"Me, you, and Dada are gonna play a little game, how does that sound?" I smiled innocently at her, trying to hide my excitement of what I know was gonna come next. 

"Uhm... okay, should I get dressed?" Her little feet pattered on the floor as she walked over to her closet, obviously still groggy from her rest.

"No, that's okay. We can play in our jammies, see?" I gestured down to the plaid pants that I shoved on after I had fucked him earlier. She just smiled as I scooped her up, holding her close to me but above my waist so she didn't feel how hard I was getting already. 

I brought her into our room and watched her little eyes try to scan around. I had propped Mylo up on the bed just enough for the remaining blood to be able to reach his lower half, but not enough that it looked like he was awake. She looked at me, whispering and confused.

"Papa, you forgot to wake Dada up, he's still sleeping." Her head tilted as she walked over to our bed, ready to jump up and smother him with hugs like she usually does when we sleep in too late.

"Nope! This is a game where Dada has to stay asleep, but don't worry, he's a super heavy sleeper so he won't hear us." I hoisted her up onto the bed before crawling in next to her.   
"So here's the game baby, you and I are gonna make Dada feel really good, and in return, he's gonna make us feel really good!" She looked puzzled as I reached down to my cock, pumping it into my hand from under the blanket.  
"Have you ever touched yourself down here, love?" My hand made it's way into her panties, her breath hitching as she inched closer to Mylo.  
  


"No Papa... I haven't.." Her eyes were filled with confusion as I took my hand away.

"That's okay, I'm gonna teach you how. But first, you have to make Dada feel nice." I lifted her up and set her on her fathers corpse, her little legs falling over each side of his chest as she stared down at his pants in front of her. I was hoping she wouldn't notice his steady chest and stomach.

"But shouldn't I wake him up first? He'll want to play too!" She pouted slightly as I shook my head.

"No no, let him sleep, he's had a very long and stressful day. We're just gonna do something for him while he sleeps to make him feel even better in the morning, okay?" I pulled his shorts down, revealing his soft cock. Quickly glancing up at the clock I estimated I had around 3-5 minutes left until it happened.  
"Now, I need you to lick it, just like a popsicle! It'll get nice and hard and then the real game begins!" I smiled, picking it up and holding it out in front of her face.

"But papa, that's icky! I don't wanna put his peepee in my mouth... and he smells funny! I don't like this game" She frowned, starting to shift off of him to get up and leave, but I was determined. I didn't do all of this for nothing. I quickly grabbed her waist and put her back onto his chest, using my other hand to push her head down onto his cock.

"Lick it, baby, come on. I promise it's not that bad." I took my hand away as she stuck out her tongue, gliding it against his shaft. I felt myself twitch as he got to the tip.  
"Good... good girl, now keep going. Lick it up and down, take it into your mouth and suck." My instructions were clear and stern, but she was used to me being the tougher parent anyway. My own cock was throbbing as I watched her mouth glide along his dick. It wasn't moving yet, but I knew it would soon. Groping myself, my pants were soon off and my cock was rubbing against her cheek.

"Papa! Stop! I'm trying to play the game and you're distracting me-!" She stopped her sentence abruptly as Mylos cock suddenly shot up. His back convulsed, along with this face and arms. Kyla looked over at me, slightly fearful.

"Papa... was that supposed to happen? Did I wake him up?" She frowned, her lips turning into a quivering pout. I simply shook my head, a smile shooting onto my face.

"No baby, the game is just starting to get fun. From here on out, I just need you to be a good girl and let Papa guide you, okay? We don't have much time before he wakes up and I need to put you back to sleep before that happens or we lose!" I quickly hauled off her pants as I spoke, picking her up once more. Part of me wanted to sit her down on my own cock, watch her scream and cry as I pounded up into her just like her late father used to, but there was no time for that.

Before she could even agree to my rules, I was lowering her down onto his cock. She started kicking her legs, but I didn't care, it's not like he could feel it. 

"Shhh, baby, be good for Papa, it'll make Dada so happy I promise, don't you want that?" I said, my tone was condescending but all of my morals were already gone. I just needed to see my daughter riding my dead husbands corpse before I went off. Her lip was quivering as she complied, knees sinking onto the bed as she took all of his cock up into her tiny cunt.

"P-papa it's cold. I don't like it... it hurts!" Tears were forming in her eyes, her words breaking up as she shook. But my hand was already placed back onto my cock, ready to shove it into her mouth if she didn't shut up.

"Bounce," I growled, knowing she was getting scared. "Bounce, Kyla. It'll feel good I promise, now stop crying and lick me. It's my turn now." I was rubbing my cock against her lips as she slowly started bouncing up and down. Her cries were muffled, but they were present. 

"That's it, make Papa cum, you always said you wanted to be a mommy right? Well, this is how babies are made. You're a big girl now, no going back." I knew he couldn't impregnate her, but there's a chance he could still breed her tiny womb, and if he didn't, then I will.

Her cries slowly started dying down as she continued to bounce, I'm assuming she was thinking of being a mommy. She has lots of dolls, so I know she wants to. I was nearly there, grabbing her hair and forcing my cock into her throat. I could feel her teeth scraping against me, but I didn't even care. I was going to cum right down her throat. But then she gasped, I knew what happened, Papa had cum inside her. Dead sperm was filling up her tiny pussy, and now mine was about to be filling her throat. 

"Take it, take it like a good little slut. I know you've seen me fuck Dada, I know you've walked in on us." I smirked, forcing her face down onto me as I shot my ropes of cum into her mouth. She gagged, trying to move her head away but I didn't care. Cum was pouring out her mouth as she fell forward. She passed out, most likely from lack of oxygen. I laughed pulling away as I laid her on top of Mylos corpse, his hardon still raging as the rigor mortis flowed through his muscles, giving him one last spark of 'life'. 

I cleaned myself up as i admired my work. My daughter, with cum pouring out her cunt and mouth. My husband, dead, with cum stains on his ass and chest.

And me, with a gun in my hand, pointed at my head. I had fulfilled my purpose, I was done.

* * *


End file.
